She's Like the Wind
by jezzybellejones
Summary: One-shot. *Paric* Short one that entails Eric's TRUE feelings for Pam that he keeps only to himself.


*A/N I got the idea for this one because the song "She's Like the Wind" came on shuffle and it immediately gave me all these Paric feels and I needed to write them out almost as bad as I needed to breathe. I still grieve for Patrick Swayze; he was the first man I ever loved. The song is his. The characters aren't mine, and as always I wrote this for entertainment only and shall gain no profit. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading, and if you like it and want to make me happy, leave me a little review

**She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done**

Eric Northman was certain that Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort was the most perfect creature he had ever laid eyes on in the millennium that he had existed. He intimately knew each and every curve and crevice of her delicate body better than he knew his own; it was as if the Gods had created her specifically to someday be his companion. Everything about her fit him like an exquisitely tailored glove. Her flaxen hair mirrored his own; her wide cerulean eyes radiated a love for him that ran so deeply that he was almost certain it sometimes caused her physical pain. He knew it be because her eyes were his eyes, and he felt it too.

She had taken possession of his heart from the minute their eyes had met in that foggy San Francisco alley. In the century that had passed, she had traveled dutifully by his side night after night; he knew that she would be eternally grateful to him for giving her a life worth living, but Eric was not a man well-experienced at expressing his own emotions. He had never put it into words, but he hoped that she knew that he was perhaps even more grateful to her for making the lonely existence that he had endured for nine hundred years an existence filled with more love and joy and passion than he could have ever fathomed.

**Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind**

He would hold her in his arms forever and keep her locked away from anyone and anything else if he thought that he could get by with it. She was HIS. He valued Pamela more than the purest gold or any treasure the world could offer; SHE was his treasure. He knew that she was too good for him; everything about her was exquisite; her beauty, her charm, her love. She would have made any vampire the finest progeny to ever rise from the grave, and he counted his blessings that HE had been the fortunate one to possess her. She could easily make it on her own, too. If she ever gave him any indication that she wished to be set free he'd let her go, though he'd much rather take a stake through the heart or go bathe in the sunlight.

**I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane**

Eric often wondered just exactly what it was that made her love him so fiercely and without hesitation. He had amassed great fortune and wealth, fought many wars, and had many women, but the only accomplishment he would ever be proud of was Pamela. He still carried the pain and guilt of not being able to stop Russell Edgington and his pack of wolves from slaughtering his entire family. For nine hundred years he had drowned in the anger and anguish, but Pam had mended much of the ache when they had begun a life together that was greater than any marriage or deeper than any human bond. If she were to ever meet her true death by some unbearably cruel twist of fate before he met his, he would undoubtedly lose his mind and slaughter an entire city of people with his bare hands. He'd want to do something to ensure his own death quickly, and that would likely earn him a mercy kill from a sniper with a wooden bullet. Waiting for the sun to rise to greet his Pamela in true death would be too long a wait.

**Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind**

Eric didn't think the Gods could smite him that cruelly twice in a lifetime, though. She was his happy sanctuary from everything wrong in the awful world they inhabited. Lilith help him; he'd keep on doing everything his power to keep her by his side for as long as she still wanted him, even if he would never deserve her. She was his, and she was all that he would ever need.


End file.
